


Two Truths and a Lie

by queuebird



Series: AEDWQ 2020 [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Honesty, M/M, Poetry, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/pseuds/queuebird
Summary: Two truths and a lie.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AEDWQ 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717273
Comments: 20
Kudos: 11





	Two Truths and a Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cardist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardist/gifts).



> Thanks Alex for the beta!
> 
> Also, [Flos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/pseuds/flosculatory) made a [podfic of this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739825) and it's the coolest thing ever! Check it out!

First, Eames announced with a smug little grin

With all of my skills, I’m unable to swim

Second of all, my Arthur sweetheart

I as a kid made award-winning art 

Third in the list, tonight’s when I knew

That I am head over heels for you

Arthur then flushed from his head to his toe

Third one, he guessed, I really don’t know

‘Course I can swim, Eames said, for God’s sake

He lies, Arthur thought, his heart starting to ache

But right after that he was caught by the wrist

And then Eames finally gave him a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://queuebird.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] AEDWQ Round 2 Poems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739825) by [flosculatory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/pseuds/flosculatory)




End file.
